Shadows of the Light
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: "He will never love you Midna. You will always be a mere shadow in his world." Zant's attack left Midna broken, half dead, and unloved. Link wants her to know how much he cares for her, even at an unusual measure. Oneshot Bestiality Wolf Link X Imp Midna


I really have no place posting a new one-shot when I still have my other stories, mainly "Class Trip to Paris" to update, but I wanted to get this out of my system. As a message to all my faithful readers who are reading the story, fear not because I will update it soon, but for some reason I just can't get myself to write it. But I want to get it written so I can continue because I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to see romance between Buster and Fifi, and maybe even a lemon between them. :P

Anyway, on to this story. Due to my somewhat popular one-shot "Stress Relief", I figured now I'd try one between Wolf Link and Imp Midna, because I am a big supporter of the LinkxMidna pairing, and that includes Wolf LinkxMidna.

Some dialogue is taken from the game and some is edited or added for the story's sake only.

**Notes**: _**Bold Italic **_indicate words spoken by Lanayru the Light Spirit._ Regular Italic _indicate thought.

**Warnings**: This is not intended for children or anyone under the age of 16. Like the previous LinkxMidna one-shot, this contains bestiality. If that bothers, disturbs, grosses you out, or anything among those lines, then please don't read this. But unlike the previous one this one is more romance oriented.

Enjoy! Take the time to review if it isn't too much trouble!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are all owned by and are copyright of Nintendo.

* * *

Despite the Zora Armor he wore Link could feel the water entering his nervous lungs, filling every inch and corner of his body. His hand grasped the Clawshot trying to hold onto it as hard as he could.

"Aim for its eye Link!" Midna yelled at him. "Aim for its eye!"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" Link replied, his confident voice filled with a hidden fear of what he was currently up against.

The eely monster that was known as the Twilit Aquatic Morpheel swam around the dark water-filled chamber. The way its body cut through the water was only something you've ever seen in your worst nightmares about the ocean blue. This was truly the most frightening creature Link had faced yet and here he was floating in the middle of this large dark chamber like a worm on a hook, drawing the sea serpent in towards him.

Right now Morpheel was at an angle so the top of its body was facing away from Link. But if it made a sharp turn downwards its eye would come within reach. The Ordonian was only several dozen feet away from the monster so one wrong move could cost him his life if Morpheel went at him.

Link lifted the Clawshot up and aimed for the eye when he saw Morpheel make a downward move. Link removed his finger from the trigger and the Clawshot sliced through the water with fluid-like movement, heading right for Morpheel's eye. Link braced himself for when he would be pulled through the water towards Morpheel. But nothing happened. All he heard the dull sound of metal connecting with scales and before he knew it the Clawshot was back in its original spot, in front of his hand on the release mechanism.

Link's body froze while he just stared at the Clawshot. If the hook did not connect with Morpheel's eye like it was supposed to, then what happened? Why did it come back? The sound of the claws connecting with fish scales echoed through his ears while he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"LINK!" He could hear Midna scream. "SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Link looked ahead of him and within the darkness of the immediate surrounding area, what he saw made his stomach grow tight and his mind blank. The entire world seemed to fall silent.

Morpheel was coming straight at him, its jaws wide open and revealing its rows of long sharp teeth. Why he wasn't moving he did not know but the sudden sight of the monster coming at him, just made him freeze with fear. Morpheel drew closer with every second and Link could see within the beast's mouth, teeth and other slimy object's lining the insides of the terrible leviathan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Midna screeched. "SWIM OUT OF THE WAY!"

Midna's screams did not register in his fear-stricken mind and Morpheel was getting closer and closer. He could hear the faintest sound of breath coming from the monster's gaping maw in the otherwise silent chamber. Thick saliva flew out of its mouth with each breath it took, floating through the water like a gelatinous substance, like a living creature. Before he knew what was happening the aquatic giant was only five feet away from him and its jaws prepared to clamp down onto his body

Link felt something grab onto his arm and he was yanked away from in front of Morpheel just as its jaws clamped shut. Link felt something sharp scrape his left arm and pain shot through his body. He screamed in pain and grasped the offended area with his other hand which was still grasping the Clawshot. His body stopped moving through the water and soon Midna was yelling at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Midna yelled. "You could have been eaten!"

Link was in too much pain to answer. He removed his hand to see the horrid wound that had transfixed across his upper arm. A large red gash had made its home quite comfortably across his skin, an obvious puncture wound from one of Morpheel's teeth. The heavy amount of salt in the water entered into his pierced skin and it was burning like crazy. His entire arm felt numb with pain and it was slowly spreading through his entire body.

"Well now look at what you did to yourself now!" Midna said upon sight of Link's wound. "That's what you get for just floating there like a jerk and not moving a muscle!"

"Please Midna I do not need this right now!" Link retorted, the searing pain spreading to his head.

"Well recover as quickly as you can before Morpheel tries to gobble you up again!" Midna said before disappearing into Link's shadow.

Link gathered as much of his bearings as he could before he lifted the Claw Shot up once more. The pain was already spreading to his other arm and he could barely make out what was in front of him in the murky waters. His hand trembled and his finger fumbled over the trigger making it extremely hard to time his aim. Morpheel made quick spins through the water like a majestic creature, its eye shifting in and out of sight like it was teasing him. At this point in the battle Morpheel was more than likely aware that Link was after his eye.

Morpheel made a turn and swam away from Link's direction. He was in too much pain to swim, and his arm was in too bad of shape to even allow him to swim. Link looked at the wound on his arm; blood was leaking out in small and gradual amounts, dispersing into the water. As abruptly as it could possibly be Morpheel made a sharp u-turn and came at Link; the scent of the blood in the water was drawing him back to Link like a shark to a pile of chum.

Morpheel was at a lower level in the water so he had to come up at Link at an odd angle, which gave Link view of the monster's weak point. Link aimed with as much strength as he could and released the trigger. The Clawshot shot through the water and connected with something before digging into it with its claws and Link was pulled towards the sea monster. Link's body pressed against Morpheel's hard scales and he stared into the large eye of the beast. It gazed into his soul with a wicked malevolence that, if looks could kill, Link would be dead at that moment.

Link reached up for his sword and he was attacked relentlessly with pain. Pulling his sword from the sheath with as much strength as he had in his left arm, his fingers could barely wrap around the hilt of the sword, shaking in agony. The salt water stung his wound raw and if he didn't kill Morpheel and get out of this hell hole as fast as possible it would not have any time to heal; Link was fully aware of salt waters healing qualities but they will not work if you remain submerged in the water. The only thing Link would die of here is blood loss, if Morpheel didn't eat him first.

Drawing his sword back Link slashed the sword across Morpheel's eye. The monster's body swerved and made mad convulsions while it tried to shake Link off. Link slashed at the sword several times, riding on Morpheel's back as the eel tried to shake him off, crashing blindly into the pillars that lined the wall of the pit. Morpheel's blood clouded his vision making it harder for him to see what was in front of him. As a final attack Link plunged the sword into the center of Morpheel's eye.

The eye exploded into oblivion and dissolved in the water, leaving Morpheel one very blind fish. With the Clawshot holding onto the empty water Link floated away from the raging sea monster. Morpheel crashed through the other pillars, no longer having anything to guide it through the water. Eventually due to its blindness Morpheel crashed into the bottom of the chamber creating a huge fracture in the stone. The water level began to decrease, escaping through the crack created by the monster.

Soon the whole room was emptied of the water, save for a few small pools on the sand here and there. Morpheel's dead body burst into numerous black pieces of matter before being sucked into the center like a vacuum, forming the final piece Fused Shadow. Midna appeared from Link's shadow, smiling at the piece of the broken artifact of dark power.

"There it is!" she squeaked happily. "The last Fused Shadow…I'll just take that, thanks!"

The bulbous hand from Midna's hair took, or almost yanked, the Fused Shadow from Link's hands, sending a wave of pain up his arm. Link winced and grabbed onto his arm. The pain was not as intense this time but it still hurt like hell.

Midna say his reaction and her eyes set upon his gash. "Oh my, you got really cut there." Midna said with what almost sounded like worry. She went to his side and examined the wound. It was swollen red but was showing signs of healing. "We need to get this treated before you get an infection!"

Link shook his head. "No need to. The salt deposits in the water more than likely already cleaned out the wound. All we need to do really is wait for it to heal."

"Are you sure?" Midna wanted to make sure. There was no idea what Morpheel had eaten and how filthy his teeth were.

Link nodded. "I'll be alright. Let's just get out of here. The salty air is starting to irritate me."

Midna stored the Fused Shadow and created a warp portal a few feet from them, and waited patiently in the center. Link collected his prize, a shiny Heart Container, and stepped into the portal, warping the duo out of the dank chamber.

xxxx

Black particles collected and formed on the small stone overhang in the Spirit's Spring, forming Link's body. He smiled victoriously, thinking that his quest to defeat this "Zant" guy would be over sooner than he expected. With this Fused Shadow that Midna had been after, who knows what they could do with it.

Link slowly turned around. "So Midna what does this Fused Sh-"

Someone was standing in Link's path and the hero stopped in his tracks. He gasped. Standing over him, tall and menacing. A loud screech sliced through the air, coming from the man standing in front of him.

Zant; the evil King of the Twilight. Though he only knew what he looked like based on Midna's description, he could immediately tell that this man was Zant.

Link stared up at him, absolutely speechless. His appearance was so sudden that Link had no time to react to his presence. A bright light appeared from behind Link and the fourth Light Spirit of Hyrule, Lanayru, appeared from the waters, revealing herself almost dramatically, trying to scare the Twilight King. Zant was unfazed by her arrival and knocked her back against the stone wall with a surge of his power, banishing her back to an orb of light. With a flick of his arm the orb sunk back into the shallow depths of the spring, and the grotto was plunged into the merciless darkness of the Twilight.

The Twilight turned the fallen Link into his sacred wolf form once more and Midna appeared beside him, rubbing her head.

"Zant!" Midna said angrily.

Midna was lifted into the air by Zant's powers and she cried out in surprise, completely powerless to him. Zant took a few casual steps towards her. Without a single movement of effort Zant removed the Fused Shadows from her body.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like _this _and turn it against me?" Zant said, sounding a tad insulted by Midna's efforts to defeat him with the forbidden stones. Zant scoffed and discarded them behind his back. "You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"My _KING_?" Midna said furiously, fighting against his magic hold on her body. "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

If Zant wasn't wearing his lizard-like helmet she would have seen the insulted look on his face.

"How dare you?" Zant bellowed. "Are you implying that my power is…our old magic?" Zant scowled under his helmet. "Now THAT is a joke!"

Zant yanked Midna from her spot in the air and threw her down on the dirt like a worthless ragdoll. She cried out in pain. Zant turned to her, creating a red orb of dark magic in front of him.

"This power is granted to me by my god!" Zant said very arrogantly, overconfident in his own supremacy. "It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!"

Wolf Link woke up and saw Zant's orb of energy and he knew he was going to attack Midna with it. He lunged at Zant, baring his teeth at the king. Zant turned to him in surprise and the blue-eyed wolf's head made contact with the orb, dispersing it and sending Wolf Link flying backwards.

Midna went to his side, kneeling over him with her hand on his muzzle. A Shadow Crystal which was more than ¾ the way embedded into his head, slowly sunk into his skin and fur until it was completely out of sight.

"Look at yourself Midna." Zant mocked. "You are as pathetic as you were before your transformation."

The said imp looked back and glared at the man. Zant, the Twili usurper. How she despised him with every fiber of her being, for taking her throne and turning her people into monsters. The eyes of his chameleon-like helmet scorned her unforgivingly with the constant reminder that she failed; failed herself, and ultimately failed her people.

"You knew from day one that you were never fit to rule the Twilight Realm, Midna." Zant said. "You should have known that one day your people would turn against you."

"It was not the people who have betrayed me," Midna spat at the Twili male. "It was _you_ who had betrayed me! _You _have betrayed the tribe!"

"For years I have lived in your shadow, brooding the moment that I was passed over as candidate for the Twilight King. I was cheated of my destiny. You cheated me of what I was meant to be Midna! You never cared how much it affected me as long as you could see me suffering, wallowing in the cesspool of my grief while you ruled the Twilight Realm!"

"That's not true Zant!" Midna shouted. "I never wanted to see you like that, and it pained me to see you suffer! But you have to grasp the fact that you were passed over because you are a madman! You would have plunged the Twilight world into chaos, and brought about the end of our tribe!"

Zant smiled from underneath his helmet. "You have changed much since our last meeting." Zant said. "The color of anger is something I have never seen on you. It is very unusual for a Twili like you. The world of light has changed you so much. That wolf has tricked you into turning your back on your king."

Midna looked at the wolf that lay passed out on the dirt in front of her. She remembered how she saved him from the dark dungeons of Hyrule Castle and how much he owed her for that, and her only request was to help her find the Fused Shadow and help her defeat the madman Zant. Not once did he complain about her attitude, which could be rather unpleasant at times; no matter how many times she insulted him, ridiculed or made feel any bit worthless, and how no matter whatever happened to him over the course of their adventure, he bravely and respectfully helped her retrieve the Fused Shadow pieces, but only have it taken away by Zant. She had grown so fond of him, even in his wolf form which she found so heroic in a very primordial way, and not once did she personally thank him for helping her. He could simply have said no, knowing he would not get anything in return, but instead he helped her, treating her with much respect and not lashing back at her when her attitude got the best of her.

She had roped him into this mess, thus he was her responsibility, and now there was a chance that he might have been injured, or even killed by Zant. Midna clenched the dirt with her small hands, cursing her carelessness in her mind.

"I'm sorry Link." Midna said to herself as quietly as she could without Zant hearing. "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Forget that vile creature Midna." Zant said.

Midna whipped her head around and glared at the Twili. "He is not a vile creature!" she roared. Zant was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "He is my friend!"

Zant recovered and smiled underneath the tongue-like hatch of his helmet. "I sense the pain in your voice, my dear. Do you have feelings for this light native?"

Midna turned her head away from Zant. The last thing she wanted Zant to know about her was who she had any kind of feelings for. She knew he would take something as simple as her love for someone, namely Link, and bend and manipulate it until she was hurting from the inside out with sorrow.

"By now I thought you would just admit it Midna." Zant said cruelly, venom in his voice and dripping from his teeth. "No one has ever loved you; and you know that what I say is true. Don't think that for one minute this man, or even this…beast, has any feelings for you. You are just a speck of nothingness in this world of light."

"You're wrong!" Midna yelled her eyes tightly clamped shut. "I love him! And I know that Link loves me!"

Zant's malice against her was fully exposing itself at that moment. The two never hated each other more than at that moment. The two were sparing off in a clash of verbal attacks, trying to break the other down.

"You love him? I'm surprised you really even know what love is." Zant said callously. "The way you treated him over your little adventure I'd say you were just using him to get what you wanted. And when you were finished he would be forgotten like the reeking bodies of flesh buried beneath this earth."

While there was some, and honestly very disgusting, truth to Zant's statement, Midna was truly in love with Link. How and when it developed she wasn't sure but she wanted him by her side. She wanted the warmth of his light. It was something she had never felt before, compared to the complete darkness she had with Zant…

"How can you even love another?" Zant said, a sound of betrayal in his voice. "Have you already forgotten about what we had?"

"We had nothing together Zant." Midna said in the fiercest voice she could. "And I almost ruined my life before I realized I could never be happy with you."

Zant could feel his anger starting to boil. Midna was getting very personal. Insulting him in the worst way possible; insulting the love he once had for her. But maybe she could be swayed back to him…

"You partner with the light dwellers and you will get nothing but pain and heartbreak," Zant said. "You should have realized that a long time ago. He will never love you Midna. You will always be a mere shadow in his world."

Midna felt a strong force grab her by the back of her neck and bringing her backwards, her arms forced around her back while she was pressed against Zant's robes, against his shoulder.

"My Midna…" Zant spoke to her like she was a simple child. "Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers that oppressed our people."

Midna looked down at the wolf, and said nothing.

"No matter how much you may desire otherwise," Zant continued after waiting for her expected lack of a response. "You will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!

"But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last!

"Join me in the darkness Midna, and you can rule by my side commanding over the darkness and even the light itself! Or you can stay with the light and suffer the same cursed fate as them, wandering the earth as a lost soul doomed for all eternity."

Midna scowled under her breath. That bastard usurper had a lot of nerve to even be giving her a choice. Either choice it would end one of two ways, with the same exact outcome. Midna looked at Zant out of the corner of her eye. He just stood there, staring at her through the fish-like eyes of that devilish helmet that haunted her dreams, turning them into grisly nightmares of despair.

"Why…do you even give me a choice Zant?" Midna asked. "I know you will kill me either way."

Zant chuckled. "Don't fool yourself Midna. If you join me and devote yourself to me, I might give you a chance to live. Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why…"

The tongue-like hatch on Zant's helmet retracted and withdrew up into the helmet, revealing his mouth which he put next to Midna's cheek.

"…I need you…" he whispered, venom dripping down his long sharp teeth. "I want you…I can show you love and power that beast can never show you. I just don't need you…but all of our people do… Lend me your power."

Zant flicked out his tongue and slowly ran it across Midna's soft cheek, and she shivered in disgust. Midna broke free of Zant's grasp, and finally his patience, going back to Link's side. Zant smiled weakly at her, knowing that she would not join him, no matter what he did. Zant took a deep breath and sighed.

"So be it then…If you believe that this light resident will love you, then see it that way. If you covet this world of cold light, then I shall return you to it!"

Zant lifted Midna into the air with his magic and thrust her out above the center of the Light Spirit's pool. Zant lifted his arm up, and the twilight departed, leaving the light to come back and claim the land.

"Return, oh harsh light!" Zant said almost triumphantly. "Exhibit for this traitor the penalty of mixing the light with the darkness!"

The peaceful water of the pool roared as the light serpent Lanayru slowly surfaced from the water, her snout directly in front of Midna. She stared at the Light Spirit in absolute horror, as her light gradually became brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

The intense light invaded Midna's eyes and it felt like they would be melted out of their sockets. She clenched her eyes shut and let out a tragic scream, the light enveloping her small body.

"Let me go Zant!" Midna screamed. "Please don't do this to me!

Zant ignored her cries and just stood at the rock ledge, watching the helpless imp assaulted by the light. Midna's skin began reacting to the overexposure to the light; she felt like she was on the surface of the sun. The surface of a _thousand _suns. No matter how tightly she shut her eyes the light still pierced through her lids, practically frying her eyes. She could feel things happening to her but did not dare to open her eyes. Zant watched in satisfaction while his rival writhing with severe pain, smiling like a heartless twit.

Midna felt a strange power surround her body and everything went black. Lanayru dematerialized into the air and they were both gone. Zant had no reaction but he could not believe what just happened. Midna was gone. Zant had a strange feeling of loneliness like he was the only one in the spring. He turned around and saw that the wolf was gone.

xxxx

Wolf Link woke up to find himself standing in the Hyrule Field. What happened while he was out? The last thing he remembered was absorbing Zant's attack…and then everything after that was a total blank.

He heard a soft breath behind him. He jerked his head backwards and when he saw Midna laying there on his back, his just sank. Her skin was very pale, like it was bleached by light. Her one visible eye was half open, staring off into space.

"Midna!" Wolf Link cried. "What happened to you?"

"_**Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…**_" The gentle voice of Lanayru echoed through the field. "_**Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form…**_"

Wolf Link looked back at Midna. "What happened back there Midna? What did Zant do to you?"

Midna lifted her head with as much strength as she could, and looked into the wolf's blue eyes. Her breathing was extremely labored like she was trying to catch the breath that she could not catch.

"Link…please hurry…to Zelda…" she breathed. "I don't think…I have much…time left…"

Wolf Link looked at the path ahead of him. Whatever Zant did, Midna was dying; and he had to get to Zelda as quickly as possible. With as much speed as he could without Midna falling off, he ran towards Hyrule Castle.

xxxx

Wolf Link walked across the tightrope slowly, one paw in front of the other. Midna's breathing was becoming fainter and he knew that he did not have a lot of time left. He had to get her to Princess Zelda otherwise she would die. Midna clung onto the fur on his sides, trying to hold on with as much strength her fragile body would allow.

"Link…please go slower…" Midna breathed. She could feel her grip starting to weaken. "I can't…hold on…much longer…"

Wolf walked slower across the rope, trying to keep his own balance. The imp on his back did not have much longer to live, and if he didn't hurry she might die before he even reached Hyrule Castle's Outer Wall. He gradually went faster across the rope, and the ledge was coming within stepping distance for his paws.

"Link...!" Midna said almost frantically.

Wolf Link could feel something sliding down the side of his back. He turned his head around and his eyes became the size of causers, when see Midna sliding down his side. He spun around just as she fell off his back, and his jaws clamped around her wrist. Her small hand was in his mouth, his teeth pressing into her sensitive skin. Midna cried out in pain when Wolf Link pressed his teeth into her while he tried to hold tighter. Her limp body dangled over the dark pool of water way at the bottom of the tower. One false move and she would slip from his mouth and plunge to her death.

"Link…" Midna said. "Let me go…go on…without me…"

"_I can't let you go!_" Wolf Link thought. "_I won't let go of you! I'm not going to go on without you!_"

Much to his amazement, a tear fell from Wolf Link's eye, and fell on Midna's cheek. Midna looked up at the wolf.

"Link…are you…crying?" Midna said wearily.

Tears started to flow down Wolf Link's muzzle, dripping onto Midna's skin. The thought of him crying brought tears to Midna's own eyes.

"Link…" Midna whimpered. "Please don't cry…just let me go. Let…me die…You can save Hyrule…without me…"

Wolf Link slowly walked backwards towards the edge of the remains of the fallen stairs. His back paw touched the stone and he scrambled on the stairs, carefully placing Midna down on the stairs. She clung to life on the stairs, trying to hold onto her fleeting life.

"Midna please hold on." Wolf Link sobbed, his barks filled with sorrow. "Please don't leave me! I can get you to Zelda. I won't let you die!"

"How can you…treat me so kindly…after I had treated you…so poorly?" Midna said.

"Because I care about you and would do anything for you!" the blue-eyed beast said.

Wolf Link clamped his jaw around her arm and as carefully as he could, threw her onto his back. Midna cried out in pain at the rush of energy to her body. Wolf Link closed his eyes, holding back his tears and taking a deep breath, before continuing on to the Outer Wall.

xxxx

Wolf Link ran up the spiral stairs as quickly as he could. Midna's breathing was becoming fainter with each passing moment. He was so close to Zelda, he knew he could save Midna in time. He just had to. The little imp meant so much to him, he wouldn't know what to do if she didn't make it. He could not imagine continuing his quest without her, without her guidance, even without her supportive insults. The thought was so unbearable it was practically killing him from the inside out.

At the top of the stairs Wolf Link pushed through the wooden double doors to Zelda's bedroom. The room was as dark and silent as it was before, the raindrops beating against the window pane. Wolf Link looked desperately around the room for Hyrule's princess. With that dark cloak she was wearing it would be hard to find her in the dark room. Midna slid off his back and collapsed to the floor. Wolf Link looked down at her. She shivered from the cold air touching her body, pulling herself into the fetal position. Her breathing was fainter than it ever was, her life slowly slipping from her grasp.

"Please live Midna!" Wolf Link barked. "Zelda will help you! She will save you!"

A hand appeared over Midna's body, and Zelda was beside her, eyes closed in concentration.

Midna turned over on her back with her the remainder of her fleeting energy. She looked into the princess's eyes that were shrouded by her black hood of mourning. Midna reached up to Zelda, trying to reach her. Zelda took her small hand in hers, holding the delicate object.

"Please…Please tell me…" Midna said weakly. "How do we break…the curse on this one?"

"I don't care what happens to me!" Wolf Link barked. "I want Midna to live! I can't bear going on without her!" Tears poured down Wolf Link's face, dripping rapidly to the floor.

Midna looked at the crying wolf. He was sobbing despite his wolf form. Wolf Link's distress for the condition of her life, needless to say, was heartbreaking. But something about it just touched her heart in a certain way. It was almost as if he was doing this…because he loved her…he cared about her…like he said before…

"This…is the one…" Midna said to Zelda. "You need him…to save your world! That's why…Princess…Please…You must help Link…"

"Not before you help Midna!" Wolf Link whined helplessly. "I can't save Hyrule without her!"

Zelda looked at Wolf Link, who was looking down on Midna, nuzzling her lovingly with his nose. Zelda held out her hand, and the Mark of the Triforce reacted on the back of her hand, the bottom left triangle glowing brighter than the others.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power." Zelda said. "Our world is one of balance…Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Link…"

Wolf Link looked up at her, his eyes red and stained with tears.

"Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron." Zelda explained to the beast. "There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages…the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil…and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it.

"Link…Hero sent by the goddesses…Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses." Zelda said, holding the back of her hand up, showing him the Triforce on it.

"Fine…Link…" Midna said weakly. "You can…you can get to the woods…on your own, right?"

"No!" Wolf Link growled, stomping his foot against the floor. "For the last time I am not leaving without you! I will not let you die! You have to be strong!"

Midna looked at Zelda. "Princess…I have one last request…" she said. "Can you tell him…where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda stared at her, not saying a word. The room was dead silent except for the sounds of Midna's breathing and the rain against the window. Zelda sighed and finally spoke.

"Midna…I believe I understand now just who and what you are…" Zelda said. "Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead…These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty."

She looked up at Wolf Link. "The Hero needs you, and you will aid him in his quest to destroy the evil. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…"

Zelda closed her eyes and a bright light lit up in her hands, slowly moving down to Midna's body, filling her with the golden energy. She was lifted into the air, and gasping for what might have been a dying breath, she shouted:

"No! Link! Stop her!" Midna cried.

As her body was faintly enveloped in the light, Zelda's body slowly began to fade into nothingness.

"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses, I have no doubt you will destroy the evil that roams these lands." Zelda said, fainting into air. "Take care of Midna, and love her with all your heart."

Wolf Link's ears perked. "_How did she know…_"

xxxx

Zelda had sacrificed herself to save Midna's life; she gave her own life to help save Hyrule, and Link would never forget what she did; Midna was back with him and it never made him happier.

The entire trip to the Sacred Grove was a very silent one, not a single word exchanged between the two of them. All Midna could think about was those harsh words that Zant said to her. Link would never lover her, she would be a mere shadow in his world of light, and that she would spend the rest of her life unloved.

She and Zant were in a relationship before the matter of finding a Twilight Ruler was even brought up, and even then Zant was a controlling, horrible man. He claimed what he was showing to her was love, but it was very obvious to her and others that Zant was showing her nothing but cruelty. She had to end it before it got out of hand. Everything was taken away from her by Zant, but there was one thing that he was unable to take from her: her virginity. That she would only give up to someone whom she loved, and truthfully loved her back.

They entered an area of the Sacred Grove, where the ruins of the Temple of Time sat, undisturbed for hundreds maybe even thousands of years. Wolf Link sat down and Midna climbed off his back. At the back of the Grove were two tall statues that held swords in front of them. A switch lay untouched on the ground; an obvious indication of a puzzle.

"Oh great," Wolf Link growled. "A puzzle. It's too late in the evening for another mind-wrenching puzzle."

Midna looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set over the Grove and it would soon be dark. There was very little light in the Grove so it would be very hard to see what they were doing, let alone even see what the puzzle was.

"It's going to get dark soon so I think we should turn in for the night and we can start again tomorrow." Midna said. "I'm very tired from all that transpired today."

Wolf Link stretched his body forward and yawned, realizing now just how tired he was. "Yeah I'm starting to get really tired too.

When nightfall came Wolf Link curled up in a ball beside a large rock. Midna laid down next to him with their backs facing each other. Within minutes Wolf Link was asleep, but Midna had a much harder time.

"_By now I thought you would just admit it Midna._" She remembered Zant saying to her. "_No one has ever loved you; and you know that what I say is true. Don't think that for one minute this man, or even this…beast, has any feelings for you. You are just a speck of nothingness in this world of light_."

What he said struck home with her. Even after breaking off their relationship Zant was still able to attack her verbally, emotionally, and physically. He made her whole life a living hell and now his own insanity had sent him over the edge of all recovery, and he almost killed her. Zant was the true betrayer. He betrayed her, he betrayed the tribe, and he betrayed her again.

But when she met Link it just filled a gaping hole within her. She fell in love with the man, or the wolf, that slept behind her, the hero chosen by the goddesses. She wasn't for sure if Link was serious about caring for her or if it was just a heat-of-the-moment thing, but she felt loved around him and she wanted more of it.

But what Zant said, and what he did to her, were permanently embedded in her mind. It was very damaging and she began to wonder whether or not Link actually loved her, if he wanted to be with her or if he was oblivious to any feelings between them. Midna scooted closer to Wolf Link, pressing her back against his. His fur was so warm and she wanted to be held by him, told that she was loved no matter what Zant said.

But the more she thought about what Zant said the more she began to think it was right and the more upset it made her, and it brought tears to her eyes. Water leaked out of her eyes and she covered the single eye that was not concealed by the Fused Shadow fragment, covering her mouth with her other hand to muffle her cries. Despite her attempts to hide her cries Wolf Link was disturbed by the sound.

"Midna, is that you?" Wolf Link spoke up.

Midna's eyes widened and she tried to suppress her cries to keep the wolf from hearing her.

"I-I'm fine." She lied through her tears.

"Midna are you crying?" Wolf Link said, standing up on his feet and turning to the imp laying on the ground.

"No I-I'm not." Midna tried to lie as best as she could. "I'll be fine."

Wolf Link stared down at her and she just continued to cry. He was not buying her lies for one second, and it upset him to see her cry. He gently nudged her with the tip of his cold nose, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Link what are you doing?" she cried.

"Midna, I can sense that something is hurting you. Whatever it is, please tell me." Wolf Link said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Midna said, trying to avoid the subject. "Please let me sleep."

Wolf Link growled. He put a paw at her side and rolled her over onto her back and stood over her. The sight of him standing over her like a predator over prey took her by surprise.

"I'm not letting you off that easily!" he growled. "Now tell me what is wrong! Did Zant do something else to you?"

Midna took a deep breath. "While you were passed out, Zant said that…that I would never be loved by anyone. That you would never love me." Tears started to flow down her face and she just let it all out, not caring what the outcome would be. "Link I love you and I don't ever want you to leave me. Zant was just…so brutal with me. He made me afraid that you would never return any feelings."

Hearing this was a shock to his ears. Midna was afraid that he would not love her? His feelings were just the opposite of that. And here Midna was, lying on the ground beneath him letting out all the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"I just can't bear the thought of you…not loving me back." She finished, crying into her tear-soaked palms.

Wolf Link pressed his muzzle up against her lips, the gesture taking her by surprise. Wolf link stared into her eye, not saying anything while his lips remained pressed against hers. The position they were in was awkward; she was an imp, and he was a beast, and until he drew the Master Sword he would remain that way. Link pulled his lips away from her, and Midna's question was answered.

"Midna you have been hurting so much since Zant entered your life. I don't know how much pain you had gone through, but what I do know is that you need someone to love you." Wolf Link said. "Don't think for one minute that I will leave you. That will never happen."

Wolf Link let his tongue fall out of his mouth and he slowly licked Midna's lips, kissing her in the canine manner. Midna closed her eyes and leaned her head back, allowing Wolf Link to lick her neck. Midna moaned softly under the texture of his warm, soft tongue. It was unlike anything she ever felt before.

"Link…" Midna moaned.

Wolf Link withdrew his tongue and took a break from licking her. "I want to prove Zant wrong. I want to show you that someone does love you; I love you."

"Please don't ever leave me." Midna said, running her tiny fingers through the fur on the wolf's head. "Please don't betray me like Zant did."

"I would never think of it." Wolf Link said, going back to licking her neck. "You've been hurting so much for so long, I want to show you just how much I care for and love you, if you will allow me to."

Midna nodded, her eyes still closed. "There's no one else…I would trust. I love you so much, I don't want you to ever leave my side."

Wolf Link licked her lips once more, this time slipping it in between her lips and sliding it inside her. The ends of their lips connected with each other while their tongues fought for dominance. Midna's small tongue was no match for Wolf Link's larger one, and she allowed him to explore the insides of her mouth. Midna wrapped her arms around his furry neck as much as she could and deepened the kiss between them. Midna's body melted in a passionate kiss that could only come from the blue-eyed beast.

Wolf Link disconnected from her mouth and slowly traveled down her body, running the length of his entire tongue down the front of her body, soaking her skin with his thick saliva and Midna moaned softly. Wolf Link stopped outside of Midna's small legs. He shifted his nose in between her legs, and exposed her small, tight slit. Wolf Link swallowed the lump in his throat. She was so small there might not be any way for him to fit inside her. But he would worry about that later. He needed to prepare her for what was coming.

He licked Midna's entrance slowly, sending shutters through her body. Wolf Link lapped at her clit like he was drinking water. The taste that filled his mouth was sweeter than any potion he had ever drank before. It was simply amazing. Midna's body quivered madly, shaking from what the wolf was doing to her. She whimpered silently, trying to hold back tears from the memories of when this last happened to her.

"Midna?" Wolf Link said, looking down at his companion. "Are you okay? Is something distressing you?"

Midna closed her eyes. "This was…" she said. "How far I had gotten with Zant…"

Wolf Link stared down at her. "You did this with Zant?" he could barely believe what he heard.

Midna nodded. "I don't have a problem with it, it just brings back old memories."

"Well I'll make this quick. I just want you to get ready."

Wolf Link gently nibbled on her clitoris, teasing her with a combination of his sharp teeth, his long nimble tongue, and the hot breath that he huffed through his nose. Midna's distressing thoughts immediately left her mind and she was gone in a state of bliss. Zant had never been _th_is good as Wolf Link! She wiped the sweat from her forehead, gathering under the Fused Shadow fragment. This almost felt so wrong because Link was a wolf; this was heavy taboo they were committing, but it felt…_so_…_right._

She could feel the wetness escaping from within her caverns falling out to meet Wolf Link, which he immediately sucked out of her. Midna moaned loudly in surprise at the incredible force of his sucking and it felt like she would release at that very moment, but luckily she was not ready yet.

"Oh Link…" Midna moaned. "Please keep going…G-Goddesses this is amazing…!"

Wolf Link was so happy that he was pleasing her. It would make things easier for her when the real fun came. Licking and biting at her with more speed and force he sent Midna over the edge and she felt the old feeling that lurked inside her before she gave a cry of delight, and her vaginal juices poured out onto the wolf's mouth. He happily drank all the liquid, the sweet nectar driving him mad and filling his animalistic needs, and now his large wolf was showing itself from its sheath.

"Was that better than Zant?" Wolf Link said.

Midna nodded. "Much better than Zant."

She got off her back and floated up to the rock and sat down on it, giving enough height for Wolf Link to get to her. She slowly spread her legs and exposed herself to the wolf.

"I'm…ready for you wolfie…" she said almost seductively, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Wolf Link hoisted himself up, his forepaws on the rock by her sides. Midna started to shake in fear when she saw just how big Wolf Link was. She knew that this was going to hurt very badly. Midna closed her eyes and waited patiently.

Wolf Link edged closer to her until the tip of his member was pressed against her slit, covering with just the tip alone. He slowly pushed the tip inside of her, and so far that's all he was able to get; she was too tight for him to enter.

His member began to hurt from the straining of trying to push it into the impossible tightness of her womanhood. As carefully and slowly as he could Wolf Link penetrated the small imp beneath him, piercing through her hymen and taking her virginity, the one thing that Zant could not take away from her. Midna cried out in pain, the large object inside her stretching her walls. Wolf Link buried Midna's face into the fur on his stomach, trying his best to comfort the distressed imp. Tears flowed from her eyes like a river, soaking Wolf Link's fur. It hurt him to hear her in this much pain. He dared not push more than his tip inside her for fear he might tear her open and she would bleed to death.

"Are you going to be alright?" he said caringly to the sobbing girl.

Midna sucked up her tears. "Don't worry about me, I just need to…get used to your incredible size." Half of her face was buried into the wolf's fur so it was almost hard to hear what she was saying.

He slowly moved his canine length in her slowly trying to help her get used to his size. Small streams of blood slowly trickled down her bottom and settled on the rock. Midna's pain soon began to dull but the pain was still there. She let a small moan escape her lips. Wolf Link growled and grunted with his head behind her, her walls pulsating around him and driving with primal instincts to the max.

"Ahhh...aghh..." Midna moaned. "L...L-Li..Link..."

All of Midna's agony dulled completely and she could feel the pleasure that she was meant to feel enter her small body slowly. She moaned loudly and clawed at the stone beneath, her delicate hands clenching and unclenching in pleasure as the wolf pleasured her with his amazing work.

"Oh Goddesses…" she gasped. "Please don't you ever stop!"

Her natural lubrication decreased the hard and unappealing friction between their sexes, making the moment much easier for the imp. Her want for the beast that rutted on top of her was driving her fanatical with the intense and unrelenting pleasure that attacked her small and delicate frame. Midna's size made the position they were in look very awkward; Midna was at level with Wolf Link's chest and having his head above and behind her was very frustrating because he could not see her.

"Yes! Yes! Go deeper L-Link!" Midna cried. "I want all of you inside me."

"Midna I don't want to hurt you!" Wolf Link protested.

"I don't care!" Midna whined. "I love you too much not to take the risk!"

Wolf Link didn't want to leave her unsatisfied, so as carefully as he could, he drove his very large male wolfhood deep into her all the way up to his knot. Midna threw back her head and screeched in pleasure, as she felt his hot length pressing itself against her stretched sex; it was pressing tighter and tighter into her with each lunge of the grunting wolf above her.

She was in mega ecstasy and this was one of those moments in her life that she just did not want to end. Wolf Link's own pleasure was making his animal lust go into a frenzy and he had to fight from using it all on the small Midna. Their bodies slid against each other from the heavy amounts of sweat that drenched their bodies. Wolf Link's tongue hung from his mouth and he panted heavily, his chest heaving above Midna.

"I…I…I love you Link!" she cried in the middle of her moaning, her body aching from the intense pleasure.

"I love you too." The wolf managed to say, his growling doing most of the talking for him.

His pelvis smashed against her small body and a loud cry of pleasure echoed through the Sacred Grove, disturbing any animals or spirits that were already dwelling there. His body was pressed against hers so her face buried into his fur. She could smell the musk and sweat of his beastly body, and it was something of a different primordial existence.

Midna felt such elation from the sacred wolf that was making love to her, it was just so passionate and sweet, it was something that Zant's insane mind could never ever think of or show her. Each movement of the wolf on top of her made Midna moan as his wolfhood just stretched her until she was sure he would literally split her in two. Link pealed forth a low gasping whine as Midna's muscles locked him tight within her. Drool fell out her mouth and dripped on to the stone underneath her, her body quaking with the ecstasy that ripped through her as he thrust more and more gently, whining softly and growling in ecstasy.

An intense wave of pleasure tore her body apart and she cried out into Wolf Link's fur as she could feel herself rising to that plateau of heated pleasure. Midna could no longer take the powerful pleasure that molested her small body while the wolf nearly destroyed her with primordial passion.

Wolf Link yelped in surprise as Midna thrust her waist against him, and screamed in some inconceivable pleasure as her orgasm exploded within her body and electrified every nerve, making the two creatures scream in pain and pleasure. Wolf Link added his own howls to her cries of pleasure as he snapped his hips down and forwards, his body unable to hold back his load any longer.

A long and hard burst of sticky, cloudy fluid pulsed from his member filling the imp's womb and cervix to the brim while his loud howl cut through the night air. All the liquids wouldn't fit squirted out of her and mixed with her own sex juices, pooling beneath them. Midna was left panting in the heat of their orgasms, sweat dripping from her body. Midna moved her face from underneath Wolf Link's fur.

"Link, can you...do something...for me?" Midna asked the wolf.

"What can I do?" Wolf Link said.

"Can you get...down on your back?"

Wolf Link waited for several minutes before his knot deflated, and even though it wasn't inside her he wanted to be safe. His wolf fell limp and he pulled out of the shaking imp on the rock in front of him. The rock between her legs was covered with a mixture of semen, her own liquids, and her blood. Wolf Link got down on the ground on his back, his partially erect member sticking up over the mostly flat front of his body. Midna got up with as much strength as she had left and floated down to her wolf.

"I want to have dominance over you now." Midna said with a smile.

She took Wolf Link's doggy member in her hands and slowly rubbed the pink skin up and down with smooth motions. Wolf Link laid his head back against the grass and growled in pleasure. Midna squeezed him gently and Wolf Link fidgeted, before complying with her.

"Good boy, don't move." Midna said.

His knot was re-inflating itself with blood with each arousing stroke of Midna's small hands. Eventually he was full again and Midna released him. She slowly floated up above him, over his hard wolfhood.

"I want to ride you in a different way." she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

She lowered herself onto Wolf Link, wincing with every inch that was pressed into her. No matter how much it hurt she continued lowering herself onto his member, the pleasured assault attacking her body again. Eventually she got it all inside her and she straddled over his lower regions. The angle they were in gave them deeper penetration and made their ecstasy begin to skyrocket.

Wolf Link whined softly as Midna rode him slowly, having to get used to this deeper penetration. He looked up at the imp on top of him, so glad that he could see the pleasured look on her delicate face. His tail wagged from side to side, sometimes whipping upwards and smacking Midna on her back, sending more pleasure through her spine. She looked down at the submissive wolf whose paws clawed at the air like something was in front of him. She rode him at a steadier pace and she slowly got used to this new position and they both loved every second of it. Wolf Link whined louder and Midna rubbed his lower stomach with her hands.

"That's a good dog." she said to him. "Stay right where you are."

She increased the speed and rate of her movements, sending both of them into heated bliss. Midna cried out in pleasure, and Wolf Link's whines mixed with the noises she made. They felt united by their love making, united as imp and wolf. Midna lifted herself up so he was halfway out, then slammed back down onto him creating the soft smacking sound of fur against skin. She did this several times before she began to get carried away; she lifted herself up once more and slammed much harder down on him, the force pushing his knot inside her. Midna screamed in pain and surprise when the knot locked itself inside her.

Wolf Link looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

Midna mewled loudly from the intense searing pain that tore through her lower regions. She reached down and touched the offended area, grasping it and trying to pull the wolf knot out of her.

"Y-Your knot!" she cried, trying to get it out of her. "It hurts!"

Wolf Link reached for her with his paw. "Don't try to pull it out. You'll damage yourself! Wait until its down. Just know that I love you and I would never hurt you."

Midna could no longer move on top of him; she was anchored in place by his knot. She could feel the flow of blood from her stretched walls. It hurt but at the same time it felt good. Her chest heaved with every pant she took, trying to suppress her second orgasm. Her hands were covered in blood from holding her throbbing womanhood. The pain eventually disappeared and sharp pleasure attacked her body. It attacked her again, and again, and again. It was so powerful that they started to fidget their bodies, feeling closer to their climaxes. She could feel her muscles begin to contract over his male wolf, and before she knew what hit her she violently had her climax, squirting loudly onto Wolf Link's crotch, soaking his fur. As much as he tried to her could no longer stop his own orgasm, and emptied his hot steamy semen into her, filling her even more with what was already inside her.

"Goodness wolfie..." she panted. "I'm...filled up..."

They remained like that for several minutes before Wolf Link's knot went down and Midna pulled off of him and laid down beside him. Wolf Link curled his body, wrapping his furry body around her petite body, laying his head across her. She shook and quivered trying to recover from the ecstasy of the passionate moment they shared together.

"You still thinking about Zant?" Wolf Link whispered to her.

"Who?" Midna said almost blearily.

Wolf Link smiled and licked her cheek. "I told you he was wrong. There is someone who loves you."

Midna slowly fell asleep wrapped in his body, Wolf Link guarding her from any outside force. Wolf Link knew that the one place in the whole world where they could be safe, and that was the Sacred Grove. The crickets chirped softly, their sharp yet soothing melodies dissolving into the air of the full moon-filled night sky.

* * *

_Note: If you noticed anything different that's because I added a bit to the story, which I would have done last night but I was way too tired._

I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. I worked on this all day, from when I woke up to before I went to bed. This shows just how devoted to this couple I am.

Out of all the favorite pairings I have, LinkxMidna, or in this case, Wolf LinkxMidna, is my all time favorite couple! My second favorite would have to be LinkxRuto. And don't worry MarioDS01! I will get that LinkxRuto fic written, I just need to think of a good plot for it.

This is the longest one-shot I have and will ever write; I nearly killed myself trying to get this entire thing finished. I hope I satisfied all those who just love the LinkxMidna pairing, and I hope all the people who enjoyed my one-shot "Stress Relief" enjoyed this one just as much!

I appreciate you taking the time to read my fan fics, and I hope all my fans enjoy my stories!

So until next story or one-shot!

-YamiMarik1994

P.S. – Read & Review!


End file.
